Good Man
by pikajow
Summary: Sephiroth had many sides, but Cloud knew he was a good man. It just hurt when he realized he was only a man.


Good Man

A Final Fantasy 7 One shot

Summary: Sephiroth had many sides, but Cloud knew he was a good man. It just hurt when he realized he was only a man.

Cloud wiped his eyes, the thin eyeliner he wore smeared down his cheeks as he sat alone in his room. His roommate had left to a party, every person celebrating New Years but him. He was all alone in the Shinra barracks, wallowing in his own misery. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he thought back to why he was alone.

…

"Baby." Cloud smiled when Sephiroth scooped him up into his arms, the muscled, vine like appendages warm against his cold back. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his neck. He didn't have as much strength as him but squeezed him as hard as he could, Sephiroth tilting his head back and kissing his lips. Cloud melted into it, wondering if he would ever get tired of kissing this mans lips.

He voted no when his tongue slipped into his mouth, Cloud not caring that they stood in the hallway just outside his room. He gasped when he pulled away, taking his bottom lip, spike and all into his mouth, pulling back a little before releasing it. Cloud grinned sexily, remembering when he first did that.

Sephiroth's warm arms slowly let him go, Cloud almost pouting. He didn't want him to let him go, Sephiroth going against his wishes and letting him go completely. He pecked his pouty lips once, doing it again as he got lost in his lips again. Cloud liked this, groaning when he slipped him some tongue. His legs felt weak when Sephiroth moved his arms from around his neck, his small smirk faltering a little.

Cloud frowned, wondering what was wrong. Sephiroth took a deep breath, grabbing his hand and pulling him completely into his apartment before closing the door. Sephiroth loosened his grip on his hand, Cloud almost begging for him to not let go. Their fingers linked for a few brief seconds before Sephiroth pulled away altogether, Cloud wanting for him to hold him again.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said, Cloud hearing that it was only the beginning of a sentence. He felt a shiver go up his spine, Sephiroth's smirk falling altogether.

"I have something to tell you."

Cloud's mind immediately went into overdrive.

_'He doesn't love you anymore...'_

His inner voice created a fear in his chest, Sephiroth leading him into the living room and sitting him down onto the couch. Cloud's inner voice, the disgusting inner yuck he had started to call it, chanted how he wasn't good enough anymore, that Sephiroth was going to tell him he didn't love him anymore. Cloud's heart pounded in his chest, the frown on Sephiroth's face spelling only bad news. Cloud was scared but wouldn't let it show in his eyes, sitting back calmly.

"What did you need to tell me?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth looking him straight in the eyes. Cloud felt vulnerable, Sephiroth hunching his shoulders just a little, his lips staying in a straight line.

"I'm being deployed to Wutai for three months."

Cloud blinked, his heart stopping for only a second. It started to pound against his chest, Cloud's eyes wide as he tried to understand what Sephiroth had just told him.

"Three months?" He echoed softly, Sephiroth sighing softly.

"I have to leave after New Years, but even so I will not be able to see you after this. The lab wants to go over my condition to see if I am fit to go." Cloud felt tears burn in his eyes and anger boil up in his chest.

How dare Shinra take away his beloved! How dare they make him suffer alone for three long months without his warmth, his deep voice, his touch, his beautiful body! Cloud knew he was thinking selfishly but couldn't help it, his eyes narrowing a little.

"I can be a drummer boy again. I can go there with you!" Cloud insisted, Sephiroth's lips pulling down into a frown. Cloud already knew what he was going to say, not wanting to hear it.

"I won't be able to see you all the time but-"

"Cloud, you're not going."

Cloud looked to him with wide eyes of shock and disbelief, tears burning in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip so it wouldn't tremble, his eyes downcasting. He took in a sharp breath, trying not to cry.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked softly, Sephiroth scoffing.

"Train, work. Get stronger and smarter. Hang around your friends, enjoy life." Cloud looked to Sephiroth, his bottom lip trembling just slightly.

"I want to enjoy life with you," he told him, Sephiroth sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, I want to enjoy life with you as long as I can Cloud. I would tear through the planet just to get back to you. But, right now I have a job to do, and I have to do it for the better good."

Cloud didn't care at that moment, taking in another sharp breath as he tried not to cry.

"Maybe-"

"Cloud stop being selfish!" Cloud flinched at his sharp tone, closing his eyes as he tried not to full on out cry in front of him.

Three months away from him… Didn't he deserve to be selfish at this moment?

Sephiroth sighed, reaching over and touching a hand to his cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"I wish I could stay and spend these last few minutes with you Cloud. But I have to report to the labs asap." Cloud looked up to him, Sephiroth leaning forward and kissing his lips. Cloud closed his eyes tight, practically jumping into his lap as he devoured his mouth. He wanted to take everything he could at that moment, grabbing two handfuls of Sephiroth's hair as he forced his tongue into his mouth, Sephiroth grabbing his ass.

They pulled apart, Cloud panting as Sephiroth slowly slid him off his lap.

"Leave, please Cloud."

…

Cloud turned his head into his pillow, curling into a ball as he cried. No one was around to hear his muffled sobs but it didn't matter, Cloud not wanting to hear his own self pitied sounds. He lifted up, his pillow stained with black. He wiped his face, getting up shakily. He walked over to the bathroom, washing his face of any evidence of his self pity.

_'He can a find a replacement in a week. Every Soldier is better than you.'_

His inner yuck was sticking to his mind, Cloud sitting down on the toilet as he thought of never seeing Sephiroth again.

What if he died in the war?

What if he didn't love him anymore when he came back?

What if he got a head injury and forgot about him forever?

Cloud gasped, covering his mouth as he tried not to cry too loud. He looked to the counter, seeing his roommate's keys on the bathroom counter. He wiped away his tears, reaching for it. He stopped when there was a knock on the door, shaking his head at his roommates stupidity.

He grabbed the keys, heading for the door. He opened it, almost rolling his eyes.

"Your an id-"

Cloud stopped mid sentence. His roommate didn't stand there, instead, Sephiroth clad in full cognito. Cloud gasped when he leaned down and kissed him, Sephiroth leading him back before closing the door, locking it for good measure. Cloud pulled away from the kiss, taking off the baseball cap he wore, his hair falling in long tendrils of silver down his back. Sephiroth slid his hands into his blonde spikes, kissing his lips again.

"They let me out early," Sephiroth spoke between kisses, slowly leading him back towards his bed. Cloud groaned when he pulled on his hair, Sephiroth pulling away from the kiss and taking off his shirt.

A good hour later they laid in bed naked, their bodies content from their moment of release. Cloud sighed softly as he held Sephiroth's hand, Sephiroth drawing small circles with his other hand on the back of his thigh.

"I still have to leave tomorrow," Sephiroth told him, Cloud lifting his hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Okay," he told him softly, Sephiroth kissing the back of his neck.

Cloud knew it was going to be hard when they started this relationship. He knew there were going to be times like this. He loved Sephiroth though, willing to wait forever for him if he had too.

He relaxed when ran his hand up his thigh, Sephiroth hard against him.

"I still got a few hours…"

Sephiroth was a good man. Cloud knew this, he knew that in the end though he was only a man and a Soldier for Shinra. He knew it was going to hurt when he left.

But in the end, he knew he would come back safe to him.


End file.
